the rules!
by panda-eyez
Summary: this is about five students who are quickly taking into the outcast way. there they learn the rules about the school, while the outcasts learn some information about them......please R&R (im really rubbish at summaries)
1. chapter 1: who's that!

Hex: Hiya, this is my first fic so please be nice…. umm I dunno what else to write so please enjoy and review! Some parts might be OOC but please don't blame me…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the peeps that you don't know…

* * *

Chapter 1: who are you?

For many years I've felt like an outsider. Never once did I attempt to speak to a soul. But they never attempted to talk to me so why should I? It's not all bad but, good side, I don't need to care for anyone, bad side, and I have never "loved" a person before. Sitting alone in my bedroom I realised that I am just being paranoid. No one will make friends with me now. I'm too rich; my father got me my skirt for school to small and they won't take it back; I am not a prep, which a lot of people are. So how the hell am I going to make friends? Turning on my side, I face the side and notice that its now 6:30am. Joy two more hours till I leave for school. Slowly I drag myself out of my bed and proceed to the bathroom to get changed.

**General pov**

Today was the day that three new students were coming to school. No one had a clue what he or she was going to be like so everyone made up the weirdest things ever.

" Did you hear? Theirs meant to be a girl younger than us coming to school and she's slept with 10 different guys." Squealed the cheerleader. The other girl just looked shocked.

" Yeh but I heard she's dead fat." Agreeing with each other they went back to teasing the students that just came in the hall. They weren't talking and just proceeded to walk straight past them. The one with dark navy hair glared at them before resuming his position at the side of his blonde haired friend. They were known as the three hottest guys, everyone wanted in their pants but they were outcasts. They only talked to outcasts and held a grudge against the preps n that. The other boy had long black hair and white eyes. They walked out of the school to behind the trees on the soccer pitch were a lot of people were. The blonde haired boy smiled and showing his canine teeth walked over to a girl with short black hair and rapped his mescaline arms around her. She wore the "school uniform" but as a way she liked it. Short skirt, big boots which made her a head taller, and her shirt okay. She wore her tie like a head bang. All in all she was like a Goth. The blonde haired boy wore long black baggy trousers and his big clumpy trainers with the bright pink laces. His shirt was undone and showed off all of his well-shaped body. The gods themselves carved his body. His friend Sasuke only wore the tie and that was round his black trousers like a belt. He wore clumpy trainers too but they just had normal laces in them. He boy who had the long black hair wore his tie properly but it was coloured differently. His shirt was only missing a few buttons at the top and he wore his baggy black trousers with just black sneakers (ya'no the converse ones that go to your ankles, them!) they all began chatting happily except the blonde boy. He was too busy sucking the face off of someone.

" And in the right corner we have Ino about to kill Sakura and in the left we have Naruto mating like rabbits with Hinata. Go you too." Shouted the raven-haired boy. Naruto just showed his feeling with one finger. This was one interesting group. Just then the bell rang and everyone all went inside…. for school…. where they had to be taught…. forcefully….

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I look like a slut and all you two can do is drool!" shouted the girl who was in between two boys.

" I can't help it that I feel so turned on by you eiry. Your just too irresistible." The boy spoke. He had spiky black/brown hair and the brightest green eyes ever. She attempted to push him but he caught it and stuck her to the nearest wall. Smirking at his position he noticed his advantage.

" You know that I have the advantage here. I could just make you kiss me. Either way I'm getting my please." He spoke in a husky voice. The girl just laughed before stabbing her nails into him. Losing his grip he ran back to the other boy.

" Will you two stop it please? Your suppose to be "brother and sister" not sex buddies." Eiry only huffed and the other boy tried to protest.

" It's all kai's fault anyway, isn't it!" the boy on her right side just sighed, heavily. (Kai is on the left side and is the person who had her against the wall) the boy on her right was the tallest and had brown hair that was spiked with bright pink burns (burns are the tips of your hair) he was very toned and had bright green eyes as well. He wore baggy black trousers and the big clumpy trainers, with bright pink laces that had little kittens on them. He also wore his shirt unbuttoned but had a top underneath it which said " I'm a stalker so don't talk to me" the girl just huffed.

" Fine then bro. Where is the stupid class?" he just glared at her.

" Don't call me that. Just call me Fay. We're at our class." The girl jumped up with excitement, same with tray. The girl had sorta shoulder length hair that was raven coloured with little white strikes in it and had brightest of bright pink eyes! She wore her shirt UN buttoned, like Fay, and wore a bright pink top underneath it. She wore her tie round her neck like a necklace and wore her skirt as low as possible but still flashed her bright pink lacy knickers whenever she jumped or bent down. On her feet she wore the big clumpy trainers and had black leg warmers to make them out as shoes. All in all the three new students were also hot and outcasts. Poor preps

**Inside homeroom**

Kakashi just sat there sleeping. The whole of 'cherry blossom' were in the same homeroom 1st year to 6th year. (Can I just say that we call it registration or regi, but I don't think many people will know that so oh well) all of the preps were at the front of the class while all of the outcasts were up the back. Hinata and Naruto were at it again and the raven-haired boy had begun talking to his older brother, who looked a lot like him.

" So you still on the drugs Itachi?" he interrupted his big brothers conversation with the number one Kakashi.

" Oh look it's Sasuke! Wha-wait since when did he find out?" Kakashi asked as he pointed to Sasuke. Itachi just shrugged. His friend was too dumb to remember that he was kicked out of the house because of it. Sasuke only shrugged (brotherly think going on) then began to talk to Itachi about the house and that. All of a sudden the teacher began to speak.

" Class as you know three students are coming to our school, eiry, kai, and Fay. They will be in our class so please don't kill them." All of a sudden a screaming girl came in followed by a black haired boy and then finally the tallest boy just 'doddled' in.

Eiry had called kai "queer" and he started to chase her. She ran into the nearest classroom screaming and ran into the wall. Kai was very close behind and ran up to her. Grabbing her arms he placed them above her head. Her eyes showed that she was sorry she messed with him but he was beginning to enjoy this. Not noticing that the teacher was standing behind him. He started to close the gap in between them. In a kidding way eiry spoke

" Kai…I didn't mean it! I swear, I came out all wrong so don't. Hahaha plea-Haha" in second's tray was so close that eiry couldn't hold her laughter. Suddenly someone grabbed tray by the shoulder. He loosened his grip on eiry and turned round to see a tall guy with grey hair before him.

Kakashi never liked girls being bullied and when the girl came in and the boy began to close in he started to feel uneasy. Only the preps noticed the scene, ad him. Sighing he got up and walked over to the harasser and his pray. Grabbing the boy's shoulder he turned him around and just glared at them. Tray waved at him and that made Kakashi tip. Before Kakashi could do any damage on him the teacher got involved.

" Don't lay a hand on them Kakashi, your in a lot of trouble for setting the boards on fire." He only shrugged and began walking away _that guy had the weirdest eyes ever!_

" Now class this is our three new students and the seem to have forgotten what a dress code is no-" he was interrupted by the girl muttering

" I know what it is you perv, I'm just not school material." Everyone burst into laughter except Fay. He just walked into class and sat straight down at the back corner. The teacher tried not to get angry to the new students so he "pretended to ignore that "comment".

" They will tell you a bit about themselves" he smiled at them and eiry began

" Hi!" he voice very cheery " I'm eiry and that's kai and Fay. I moved here from Canada. I'm living with Fay and tray right now. We don't classify ourselves as preps so we are basically outcasts. Umm oh yeh kai is also queer so boys keep an eye out in the changing rooms" with that just registering into his mind he ran after eiry who has sat on the inside of Fay who wasn't paying any attention what so ever. Sasuke looked over to the girl and eyed her up and down. She noticed this and began to walk over to him.

" Do you wish for my attention or do you just like what you see?" Sasuke had blanked out and began thinking about her naked…_he's very intriguing…. _(I said OOC but it might be OOOC! But hey boys at his age think about one thing…. girls!)

Kai finally decided to sit down beside Fay but soon regretted it. A hand came connected to his head and he found it hard to suppress the agony.

" What did you do that for?" kai snapped at his 'brother'

"What part of 'brother and sister' did you not get? Look you just better be on your best behaviour with her or you will personally die. You got that?" he grumpily nodded. Fay just leaned back to see what eiry and the boy were talking about…

" …Well it's not my fault my skirts this short!" she hissed. Sasuke had just complimented on her lovely underwear, which deserved him a smack on the face, but she didn't hit him. " It's all Fay's and kai's fault."

" Uhu sure it is… so how come a slut like you isn't a prep or cheerleader?" his arms were crossed casually over his chest. Eiry put a fake 'oh that hurt' face on.

" What do you not want me to be a bad girl? For your information I was- never mind!" she smiled at him and then walked away from them.

Eiry ran back to her 'brothers' with a very worried look on her face. Fay got up and let her sit down.

" What did you say?" his voice was cold. She never liked to piss Fay off.

" Do we have to move again? We're not here bloody 5 minutes." Kai begun to sink in his chair and huff. Eiry couldn't believe these two.

" Wow thanks for having so little faith in me, but, for your information, I haven't said anything. I was about to but." The three both sighed in relief. All of a sudden a pink haired girl began to walk over to her. Following her was a blonde aired girl and a girl with black hair who was being protected by a blonde hair guy. Eiry spoke first.

" What?" Fay just stared at her _if we have to leave because of this; I swear I'm going to kill her_. The pink haired just had a stare off with her. Bright emerald green against pink.

" Hey, just to let you guys know that you shouldn't go to the preppy side of school. You guys are born outcasts." She smiled at them. Kai looked up to see the girl. He was about to speak, but Fay got his word in before him.

" What makes you 'outcasts' think that we are good enough for you guys?" his voice was cold and got the blonde guys attention.

" Look we're just saying that we don't want fresh meat tainted so you either go to their side" he nodded at the preps. " Or you come to ours. Your choice dude." Fay just shrugged and walked to the back wall and leaned on it. Eiry and kai both stared at each other and then back at them.

" You talk first." Eiry nudged him

"No you" he shoved her back.

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Shut up both of you two. When tray hears that you guys are fucking about, god I don't know what he'll do to you." Fay snapped. Both kai and eiry turned around and smiled pathetically (now just imagine the people all falling anime style. That's what they are feeling)

"Umm… cool thanks for the umm… invite? We'll see what our pals think." With that he turned to eiry and started to talk something. Sakura thought it sounded like Chinese but she just left them and ran over to Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke-kun." Yet again a girl interrupted him. Itachi smiled at this. Kakashi just chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

" Nothing lil' bro. Oh yeh can you tell mom I'm off the shit now and tell her to phone me." Sasuke nodded and was about to walk away before he swirled round. " I'm staying with Kakashi for the time being." Nodded he walked away out of the class as the bell rang.

Eiry, kai and Fay all walked about together trying to find their classes. Fay was older than them so he was in different classes.

" Okay I'll meet you guys at Eiry's locker. Got that?" eiry saluted him and kai only nodded. He didn't want to get into more trouble. The both of them began to search for their class.

" Okay, were the fuck is physics?" looking around they noticed that no one was in the hallway anymore. Eiry and kai were very confused. That is until they heard shouting from down the hall. Shrugging they decided to walk that way to find out what the trouble was.

"What's the problem here?" asked eiry to a small quiet girl. She only stared and then nodded her head towards the big hollow hole. Eiry squirmed her way through only to find that people were making a big scene. _Oh no! Preps and us don't mix. Why the hell do they put us in classes with each other? _Taking a further look she begun to see whom it was. A boy a head taller than her with red hair had supposedly slept with the preps girlfriend.

" For the last fucking time. I have not slept around. I'm not a man whore like you." The other guy just looked at him. Eiry not liking were this was going decided to be the peacemaker. Well not exactly but just so she didn't get involved in this fight on the first day of school.

" Fuck off Gaara no ones buying that kind of shit here!" the guy named Gaara only smirked before a fist was going for him.

**Gaara's pov**

It was not my idea to get involved with my enemies on the first day it was they. I don't think he gets the fact that I haven't been sleeping with his girlfriend. As I was about to catch his fist, a girl a head smaller than me walked up to the guy. Oh no not another prep in our school. Naruto and Sasuke seemed a bit caught up in this moment. What do they know her? It's a shame that she has to be tainted and at such a young age. Suddenly the girl walked up to me. I blinked at her. How dare prep come up to me.

" I don't like preps so piss off." She looked a bit taken back.

" Neither do I. Wow we have something in common gera." She smiled. Wait she's not prep?

" My names Gaara."

" Wow mine is eiry. Nice to finally meet someone who enjoys teasing preps." She held her hand out. Of course I eyed her from head to toe I realised that she was not prep and graciously kissed the back of her hand.

**General pov**

Eiry just stood their smiling. Gaara had finally let go of her hand but then heard someone call his name out much worse.

" Gaara! What did I tell you last year and the year before that?"

" I dunno. My brains not as good as a preps brain is." Sniggers were heard from behind him. A smirk played on his face. Ignoring hi last comment the teacher began to speak.

" I told you not to get involved with fighting and- who are you?" the teacher seemed to freak at the girl beside him.

" I'm your mother you twat. Who do you think I am?" she spoke coolly before getting yanked off her feet. " What? I didn't say a thing wrong I swear tray!" a boy twice her size had decided to carry her away from the crowd. His hair was a grey colour and went to his shoulders. His eyes clashed with his hair and skin as they were very light and pale and his eyes were black. Solid black. Sasuke saw this and began to turn on his heel after her. Getting out of the crowd he finally saw the two. Eiry was in a huff leaning against the wall while the tall boy, tray was looking down at her.

" What the hell were you thinking? Getting involved with a prep fight?" eiry just glared at him.

" Tray, it was not a prep fight. It was actually a prep and outcast fight, and I was not getting involved I was only standing outside my class." Tray did not buy this and was about to say something when a familiar boy came.

" She's telling the truth. All of it." She turned around to see him.

" Oh joy its panty-boy. I can take care of myself you know. You don't need to protect your fellow outcasts whenever they are having a misunderstanding." She turned back to tray and spoke softly. " Look I'll see you in gym. I'll be fine with Kai, Jak and Dax. Oh yeh and Sasuke and Naruto and co." with that she turned and ran up to Sasuke who was shocked. _She'll be fine with me? Since when did she know my name?_ Sasuke came out of his thoughts when eiry jabbed him in the side. She whispered into his ear.

" Just walk with me. You won't get into trouble and I'll let the panty- comment slip." He nodded and began to walk with her in the empty hallway. Tray just stared at the boy. _He looked familiar, a bit too familiar. I need to find out more about him_ with that he turned and walked down the corridor to his class.

**Physics**

The teacher had made such a lovely start to the day. Oh yes within two minutes of the class starting havoc was caused by two students.

" I apologize for the previous show outside but it seems that two boys were so excited about it that they just had to try it in here and so I now have to give you seats." A lot of tutting and moaning was heard but he just let it slip.

" Now I want you to go stand behind a desk. Girls at front, boys at the back." Smiling he went outside to talk to the trouble makers." Eiry was the first to move. Since she had just come in before the sensei, she was standing at the front. Making her way to the back she sat down. Ino saw this and made her way to the back. Sakura followed and so did Hinata. Sakura took the seat next to eiry whose 'brothers' hadn't sat in front of her.

" Hi" eiry offered her hand out. Sakura gladly took it.

" Hey I'm Sakura Haruno."

" I'm Eiry Momochi. My father just moved here."

Sakura liked this girl.

" So what's with your outfit?" Sakura pointed out the short skirt. Eiry just laughed.

" My brothers thought that my old school skirt which I wore in primary was my school skirt and they took the length of it. So that's why it's slutty." Sakura laughed at this. Patting Eiry on the back.

"Don't worry. You only wear your school uniform for a week anyway." Just then the teacher returned and began the class. Ignoring the fact that the girls and boys were mixed together…

* * *

so how was the first chappie? did i drag on? did i not put enough info in it? did u like it? wot pairings should i do? who should die? any question you wish to ask i will happily answer them! so please R&R

bye bye's


	2. chapter 2: a hippy happy day not

_**chapter 2: a hippy happy time!..not!**_

**Eiry's pov**

School was fun today. Although I have never really been to a school, I can't believe that so much commotion would happen. That Gaara guy sure knows how to noise up the teachers. Sakura-Chan is coming over tonight, even if Ino likes it. Jak, and flex don't know about my friends. I made so many today. Uck I'm so pleased with myself. Now everyone's staring at me.

" Never once have I seen you smiling like that." Snorted tray. Oh I wish I could just smack him, but I can't, dad won't like it. Flex is sitting beside me. Being the only two girls in the house, we have to stick together. Fay is driving us home in his jeep. I told him that the drivers should have dropped us off but oh no he can drive. He looks shattered. We are approaching the house now. Oh well I better get out and press the button.

**General pov**

Eiry got out and walked up to the gates. Only one word described them the best, massive. They were 10 times the size of her. They were well decorated with bits of gold and silver intertwining. As she pressed the button, Fay waited for her hand to go up. When he seen her hand, he began to enter the gates, going up to the "house". The "house" was bigger than the gates, and that's saying something. The house was in-fact a mansion but had the Japanese doors and traditional things. By the time everyone got out of the jeep, they began to go in.

Everyone had taken their shoes off and proceeded to the living room. Their father told them to go there straight away. Everyone sat down and waited for him. Kai kept noising up eiry.

" You know, I know that you like Gaara. Actually love him"

" No I don't"

"Yes you do!

"Don't"

"Do to"

Do NOT"

"DO TOO"

"NOT"

"TO"

"**NOT**!"

**"TO!"**

Eiry had enough of her brother and decided that the best way to make him stop was to hurt him.

" Eiry don't put him near that fireplace." Fay warned his little sister, but he knew that she wouldn't listen. It was true; eiry had kai nearly over the top of the fire. His screams were amusing everyone except one.

" EIRY MOMOCHI! I did not raise you up so that you could torment your brother by trying to cook him." The man spoke with a stern voice.

" But he-"

" No buts young lady. Now take a seat, away from kai." She did what the man told her to do but sat down huffing. Tray was trying to keep his laughter in but it was helping when kai sat next to flex, who was about to kill him for pulling her skirt up today. The man walked up and rested an elbow on the mantelpiece.

" So how was your first day at school?" all of them began to talk at the same time, making him feel a headache was about to come.

" NO-ONE SPEAKS! I'LL ASK YOU TO TALK WHEN I SAY YOUR NAME!" everyone fell silent and nodded at the man. He pointed at eiry first.

" Oh my day was great! I met new friends and am in the out-" she was cut off by her father.

" Friends?" he spoke with confusion.

" Yeh dad, friends. As in Sakura, Ino, Hinata and other girls in the outcasts." For the first time in many years, her dad smiled at her. It was filled with pure happiness.

" Well why didn't you say you met new friends who aren't boys. You should invite them over! In-fact all of you bring a new friend over for dinner tonight." Everyone jumped up in excitement. He was never too keen on eiry and that having friends but since eiry had mentioned girls names, he was over the moon. Eiry never got on with many girls before and it was always guys who would befriend her. Then all ran to their rooms and began to phone their friends. Eiry doddled back to her room. Sakura was coming in an hour to her place as she asked her to help her study.

**Sakura's pov**

I think this is where eiry lives. I hope she doesn't mind Hinata and Ino coming, but I couldn't just come myself. As we walk up Hinata nods to a house. Well not a house to us, but compared to her mansion is sort of was small.

" That's the Momochi's mansion. I'm quite impressed with her. Sakura, I'm beginning to like your friend." I snorted.

" Since when have you not liked my friends?" We bust into laughter at that comment. Then we began to walk up to the gates. Ino spoke into the speaker. To tell the truth, most of our class live in mansions. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Gaara, Hinata and Neji, and now these people. Me and Ino are very rich but our mothers don't want a Big house. It would be a waste of space, I mean Ino only has a mom, same with me. The gates began to open and we walked up to the mansion.

**General pov**

As the three girls reached the top of the house, someone opened the door.

" Hi Eiry!" spoke Sakura. When they got there, the three girls saw Eiry, try and an older man.

" Hi Sakura. Hey Ino, and Hinata. This is my dad." Eiry pointed to the man who looked about 30 and had jeans and a white top on. He waved at them and they waved back.

" Dad this is" she pointed to Sakura " Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan and Hinata-san." They all waved back. Her father decided to speak.

" I thought I only said one friend?" she shrugged and then spoke coolly.

" Don't worry, I didn't think it would be fair if I only asked one of them to come over since they are all best friends. Anyway Hinata- san has offered to help me catch up in some school work." Her father was even more pleased.

" Okay then. Dinner will be ready at 5pm, so you can do what ever you want until then." Her father began to walk away leaving eiry, tray, and the girls. Tray patted his little sister on the back.

" You got guts lil sis. I would have just walked away, but you look dead dumb and say the first thing that comes into your head."

" Oh yeh, girls is my annoying hot brother, tray. Tray these are what people cal friends." she bunny fingers friends to him. Sakura and Hinata giggled at him mock expression. Ino thought that he was cute. Tray struck eiry on the back of the head.

"Baka, I know what "friends" are. I'm waiting for Kakashi to come over." He said coolly. Ino nearly fainted. Eiry was deep in thought and Sakura and Hinata stayed silent.

" Wait! You mean that silver haired freak guy who nearly punched kai today?" tray looked stunned. He was about to answer when someone began to walk up to him.

" Hey tray. Sakura-Chan and company. Dude I never knew that you had a fan club." Everyone turned around to see the one and only Kakashi. He looked different and not like he looked at, at school. Tray snorted.

" I don't there my sisters friends. Kakashi meet eiry, eiry meet Kakashi." Kakashi smiled at her and then stared at her.

" Wait! You're eiry? I thought eiry was a trouble maker, not a nice little girl who was nearly getting raped by a guy in homeroom." Tray began to choke on air.

" What?" he squealed? " Kai is going to die." He was about to go full speed for kai but instead Kakashi stopped him.

" No I started that Kakashi, I'm sorry. I called him queer and he was about to kill me. We do it all the time." Both of the older teens let out a sigh of relief when she told them. Out of nowhere, the rain started causing them all to go inside. While walking eiry asked lots of questions.

" Aren't you dumb?" Kakashi shook his head.

" No I am not dumb, I'm just tired." He stifled a yawn.

" Aren't you on drugs?" he laughed.

" No I've never been on drugs, although I did smoke but I've stopped for 4 years now." He gave hem a reassuring smile. Tray was asking Hinata, Ino and Sakura questions.

" How did you guys become friends?"

" She made a stand and I followed her. We think the same." All of a sudden the both siblings stopped and spoke in unison

" How do you two know each other?"

" Oh we hang about. Outcasts have to stick together." Kakashi spoke.

" I know Kakashi cause Sasuke's big brother lives with him and me n Sasuke-kun go visit them. And what he said." They all stood in 'awe'. All of a sudden someone ran straight into tray.

" TRSY-NII-SAMA'S HOME.YEH! SAME WITH EIRY-CHAN." Everyone looked at the small raven-haired girl. She was half the size as eiry, but looked the spitting image as her. Her hair was very long she had the brightest of bright pink eyes. Eiry just sniggered at their position. She couldn't believe her little sister could tackle tray, the hard guy, down on the ground. Getting up, tray began to walk away. Their little sister just huffed at him.

" Guy's this is terry. She's the youngest. Terry this is Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Kaka-" eiry was cut off by her big brother.

" Kakashi, hurry up. Oh yeah see you at dinner twerps." With that Kakashi and tray walked away down the hall leaving the four girls in the hall. Eiry let out a huge sigh and began to walk. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and terry, all followed her.

Finally they came to a door. Straight away you could tell It was Eiry's, being bright pink and all. She opened the door and lunged straight for her bed. Terry ran in behind her, leaving al of her friends amazed. Eiry's room was very big and had it's own style in it.

" So you like?" she asked, as if she was trying to impress them.

" Hell yeh!" Hinata spoke. _Never knew that girl spoke. Always thought she was a mute._ Eiry smiled at this comment and patted the bed so her friends could sit on it. Sakura sat beside terry and began to play with her hair. She decided to do french plaits.

" You know terry, you have very soft hair. How old are you?" terry giggled.

" I'm only 4. Mummy went away for ages now." Sakura looked up at eiry and noticed the I'll-tell-you-later look. Nodding she continued to plait the girl's hair. Hinata was helping eiry with her homework. She was trying to explain simultaneous equations to her, and got somewhere with it. Ino was picking out Eiry's outfit for tonight since she was still in her school uniform.

" And I'm finished!" shouted eiry. Sakura and terry, which had been playing a game, giggled at her. Ino popped her head out and spoke.

" About time. You have 15 minutes to get ready." Eiry's eyes widened and she rushed into the wardrobe, grabbed the clothes and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later she was out with her hair in small spiky buns. Quickly glancing in the mirror she began to make her way to the dining room, motioning the guys to follow.

Walking down to the dining room, Ino and Hinata walked with terry, playing with her hair and that. While Sakura walked with Eiry. When they were a good distance apart Sakura asked.

" Where is your mum?" eiry slowed her pace even more and began to whisper.

" Watch what you say. Terry and I have very sensitive ears and can pick up very quiet sounds." Sakura nodded as if she understood and eiry began " when tray was born, my mum couldn't cope with them, but my father didn't want them to be discarded so he made a deal up with my mum. He would keep the kids and cherish them till they grew up. So every time my mum was pregnant my mum would send them to my father." Sakura couldn't believe it _she never had a mother? How could she live like that_?

" Well we're here sister! Hinata, Ino you _have_ to sit beside me!" terry dragged Ino and Hinata away. Laughing at the pair, Sakura and eiry sat themselves down and waited for the others…


End file.
